Dos Balas Perdidas
by Lucinda Price
Summary: -¿En realidad pensaste que merecía que me protegieran?- Neji frunció el ceño molesto- ¿No confías en mí? Tenten se acercó a él y lo abrazó. -Te amo más que a mí misma Neji, no es cuestión de confianza- se recargó en su pecho y tomó la mano del chico en el volante entrelazandola con la suya... NejiTen (Universo alternativo) One-shot basado en los famosos bandidos Bonnie y Clyde.


Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, tampoco ninguno de los fanarts ocupados, esos pertenecen a sus respectivos artistas, sin embargo la historia si es de mi propiedad, se prohíbe cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

Cuando entro al banco cubrió de inmediato la mitad de su rostro con un pañuelo amarrado formando un triángulo invertido, cuando la puerta de madera se cerró detrás suyo sacó las dos pistolas una de cada lado, todos los presentes la miraron primero sorprendidos y después alterados.

Su sobrero ayudaba a cubrir la otra parte de su rostro pero que la vieran a los ojos color chocolate es lo que menos le importaba, una gran sonrisa se formó, amaba aquellas expresiones en sus rostros.

-Al suelo todos- dijo en voz alta- poniendo sus manos en la nuca, el que levante su cabeza le pego un tiro en ella, si cooperan saldrán ilesos de aquí lo prometo.

Ella observó cómo poco a poco las personas dentro del banco la obedecían, de inmediato sintió una pistola apuntando hacía ella en su lado derecho volteó de reojo, el policía temblaba pero aún así oprimía la pistola con fuerza.

-Quedas detenida, baja las armas- le dio la orden entrecerrando los ojos decidido.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- ella dejó de verlo sus ojos mostraron aburrimiento.

-¡Dije que bajes las armas ahora!- dijo desesperado.

El frío metal se sintió en la cabeza del oficial, palideció rápidamente.

-Ella tiene razón amigo mío- habló el hombre al lado de él quien sostenía el arma que estaba justo en su cien, volteó asustado- y créeme no te gustará contradecirla, en general es un dolor de cabeza hacerlo.

Su cabello largo caía al rededor de su rostro y al igual que la mujer con las armas el traía un pañuelo para cubrir parte de su rostro sólo que no traía sombrero, el policía lo supo de inmediato con sólo ver aquellos particulares ojos aperlados que eran buscados por la policía por todos los pueblos del estado.

-Tardaste mucho, cariño- dijo la chica sonriendo y avanzó hacia la caja principal del banco.

El bandido desarmó al policía y lo puso de rodillas atando sus manos con las mismas esposas que le pertenecían.

-Disculpa los dos policías de la entrada me dieron algo de trabajo- cerró los ojos por un momento irritado y volvió a ver a la chica quién ahora levantaba a uno de los empleados del banco amenazándolo con una de sus pistolas guiandolo hacía las cajas con dinero de las ventanillas de servicio.

-Pon todo el dinero en la bolsa- le ordenó la chica al empleado del banco mientras sacaba la bolsa de tela de sus bolsillos, este temblando de miedo obedeció, volteó hacia el chico- si suponiendo que tú haces todo el trabajo sucio, soy una verdadera desconsierada.

-Disculpa aceptada- sonrió desafiante hacía ella.

-U-ustedes...- el policía llamó la atención de nuevo de los dos bandidos- son la pareja de bandidos más buscada de todo el estado...- dijo afirmando lo obvio- los detendrán... eligieron el banco en el pueblo equivocado, este banco está monitoreado por el estado de manera directa- el policía sonrió triunfal- no importa cuan tan lejos corran... saliendo de aquí los perseguirá toda la policía del estado...están acabados.

-Cierra la maldita boca antes de que te la cierre por siempre- el bandido frunció el ceño apuntando el arma hacia su cabeza.

Sintió como uno de sus hombros fue tomado con suavidad por la chica, está se acercó a su oído y habló.

-Suficiente cariño, tengo el dinero salgamos de aquí- aún sin soltar las armas se recargó en su espalda después de hablarle al oído a su esposo- y cuidaré tu espalda desde aquí, saldré en un momento.

El chico suspiró y salió por la puerta de madera.

-Les agradezco su gran cooperación- sonrió hacía las personas que aún se encontraban en el suelo.

Se aproximó a salir aún apuntando las armas.

Fue como un parpadeo, una pequeña niña asustada corrió frente a ella hacía el otro extremo de la habitación de inmediato una mujer la abrazó con fuerza asustada viendo a la chica de ojos chocolate y cabello amarrado con dos trenzas que caían en cada lado de su pecho, entonces sintió como fue derribada con una patada, antes de caer al suelo sus reflejos fueron más rápidos logró mantenerse sobre sus piernas y apretó las dos pistolas ante el causante de la pequeña patada, vio al policía sonreír apliamente.

Lo había sentido desde un principio como el pañuelo se resbaló de su rostro a causa de la caída, su rostro ahora estaba descubierto.

Tomó una mano y cubrió de nuevo con el pañuelo realmente enojada miró hacía el policía apretando con fuerza la pistola apunto de dispararle.

-Adelante mátame, no fui el único que vio tu rostro- sonrió hacía ella amenazante.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente mirando hacía la señora y su hija, entonces escuchó el sonido del motor del Ford V8 fuera del banco, dejó de apuntar el arma y salió tomando la bolsa de dinero, subió al carro, el chico piso el acelerador rápidamente, se quitó el pañuelo de la cara y el sombrero, vió como el chico ya se había quitado el pañuelo también.

Metió la bolsa de tela en la parte trasera donde había unas cuantas más, habían recorrido todo el estado y ahora ese había sido su último objetivo para salir en busca de una nueva vida en otro lugar diferente.

Las dos trenzas de su cabello revolotearon con el viento y pasar de la seriedad que marcaba su rostro, la risa de la chica se escuchó poco a poco hasta que se formó una carcajada, el chico sonrió de lado amaba el sonido de su risa tan como el de su voz.

La chica sacó la cabeza por la ventana sintiendo el aire en su rostro, gritó lo más alto que pudo y volvió a meterse al carro estirando sus manos sacando la derecha por la ventana.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!, jamás me casaré de ver la expresión de temor en sus rostros- sonrió volteando al chico se acercó a él y lo abrazó entrelazando sus brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla- Te amo, te amo, te amo demasiado Neji.

-Yo también te amo Tenten- le respondió aún sonriendo mientras las pupilas aperlados la vieron por unos pocos segundos para después volver a ver el camino, kilómetros y kilómetros de desierto a su paso, en unas cuantas horas llegarían lejos donde nadie podía atraparlos.

Habían pasado años desde que se conocieron, vivían en un pequeño y pobre pueblo, se enamoraron de inmediato aunque él era un poco frío Tenten siempre supo como manejarlo, después de que la granja de su padre quebrara Tenten empezó a apostar el poco dinero que le quedaba, ganó fama en aquellos juegos de azar nunca se equivocaba y siempre daba en el blanco leyendo las expresiones de los demás, en cuanto a Neji el era un bastardo de un adinerado señor con un linaje puro y un apellido respetado, hijo de una prostituta él nunca fue aceptado ni conocido con aquel apellido, y si no existía, eso le daba más ventaja a que nadie lo reconociera o lo asociara por sus característicos ojos aperlados.

Conoció a Tenten en una noche de apuestas, en ese tiempo la chica vestía como chico, después de todo las mujeres no podían tomarse enserio en un juego de azar inventado por hombres.

De inmediato él se dio cuenta de lo que ninguno de los ignorantes del pueblo habían notado, aquellos labios eran demasiado delicados para ser de un hombre, cuando apostó y ganó contra la hija del granjero quebrado gracias a su inteligencia poco usual en ese pueblo ella lo interceptó aquella noche apuntando con una pistola pidiendo que su dinero volvierá a sus manos.

De inmediato hicieron una conexión inexplicable, se habían visto y amado en aquel instante, como almas gemelas.

Luego todo fue más fácil, saltaron la bodega principal del pueblo huyendo y prometiendo estar juntos por siempre.

A veces regalaban dinero a personas que lo necesitaban pero la mayoría de la veces la ocupaban para sus viajes, ropa y necesidades personales.

Él jamás había visto una mujer como ella, ninguna otra mujer se comparaba con lo que ella le hacía sentir cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre con sus labios, la había hecho suya tantas veces y ninguna era suficiente siempre quería más y más de ella, igual que una droga, él sabía perfectamente que ella sentía lo mismo.

Se casaron un mes después de haberse conocido, robaron una joyería y tomaron la bendición de un sacerdote al que entregaron dinero para los niños huérfanos que mantenía.

Horas y horas manejando, Tenten seguía abrazada a él ahora de su cintura mientras él acariciaba su pelo castaño con su mano derecha manteniendo la izquierda en el volante.

Pararon en un motel ubicado en la carretera que recorrían, cayeron rendidos en la cama matrimonial, Tenten le besó apasionadamente mientras él acariciaba las curvas pronunciadas de su cadera.

Durmieron abrazados y en el transcurso de la noche Tenten se levantó tomando el pantalón de Neji sin hacer mucho ruido en el proceso, cuando sus manos sintieron las llaves apretó fuertemente y dejó el pantalón de regreso en el suelo, observó con una mirada seria cómo Neji se encontraba profundamente dormido, se colocó su propia ropa con cuidado y de su bolsillo sacó un fajo de billetes dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche, antes de abrir la puerta sigilosamente vio de nuevo al amor de su vida dormitando, sonrió de lado.

Abrió una de las bolsas de dinero y llenó sus bolsillos de dinero, se colocó de nuevo el sobrero y abrió la puerta del carro dispuesta a irse lo más lejos posible.

Antes de subir en el, el click del seguro de una pistola sonó a sus espaldas, cerró los ojos fuertemente apretando los puños.

-¿Irás alguna parte amor mío?- la voz de Neji se escuchó irritada y algo juguetona- supongo que no requieres de mi compañía.

-Oh, hola cariño- Tenten volteó sonriendo con las manos alzadas en rendición- estaba apunto de ir a despertarte, no creo que hayas dormido lo suficiente tu mal humor se ve a distancia.

-Creeme dormí lo suficiente, los brazos de mi esposa son la mejor almohada- sus ojos aperlados la miraron examinando a la chica- tengo curiosidad, ¿qué harás con todo ese dinero Tenten?, ¿Hay alguna emergencia que tengas de la que yo no esté enterado?... ¿alguien más con el que desees compartirlo aparte de mí?

-No seas tonto, eres el único para mí- bajó sus manos y le mostró a Neji las llaves del carro agitandolas- sube mi amor, realmente tenemos que irnos, al dueño del motel no le agrade para nada, es cuestión de tiempo, la policía del estado viene directo hacia acá- le lanzó las llaves y Neji las cachó con una expresión sorprendida, Tenten sonrió con ternura- ¿listo para la última de nuestras aventuras cariño?

No perdieron el tiempo más, Neji arrancó el carro y Tenten sonrió cuando escuchó las sirenas de policía a la lejanía.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?- fue lo único que Neji pronunció después de unos momentos en silencio en los que Tenten derramó algunas lágrimas.

-Cuando fuiste por el carro, vaya que la policía hace buenos autoretratos de las personas, espero no haber salido fea en el- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas, observó el retrovisor las patrullas se acercaban a ellos.

Neji salió de la carretera, el humo de la tierra se levantó dejando un rastro por las ruedas del carro y la velocidad en la que iban, Tenten rio divertida por aquella sensación exitante de no ser atrapados que siempre la hacía sentirse viva, tomó una bolsa de tela sacó la mano por la ventana, el papel moneda salió volando dejando un rastro verde al igual que el humo de la tierra por donde pasaban.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Neji le miró con curiosidad.

\- Quizás devolviendo lo que robamos nos dejen en paz, ¿no lo crees?- dijo tomando otra bolsa de dinero sacándola por la ventana.

-¿En realidad pensaste que merecía que me protegieran?- Neji frunció el ceño molesto- ¿No confías en mí?

Tenten se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Te amo más que a mí misma Neji, no es cuestión de confianza- se recargó en su pecho y tomó la mano del chico en el volante entrelazandola con la suya, observó atentamente el final del camino y el inicio del vacío frente a ellos.

Cuando el carro no tuvo más camino sobre sus ruedas todo pasó en cámara lenta, los billetes de las bolsas que la chica había abierto volaron por las ventanillas, Tenten se acercó más a su esposo tomando su rostro y besándolo apasionadamente, Neji alcanzó a rodearla con sus manos correspondiendo el beso.

El auto cayó al vacío destrozándose sin quedar nada más que una explosión y humo negro a su paso.

* * *

Hola lectores espero que les guste este capítulo, escuchando una canción se me ocurrió esta idea sobre los famosos bandidos Bonnie y Clyde así que decidí hacer mi propia versión NejiTen, espero que les haya gustado cualquier comentario es bien recibido cuídense mucho nos leemos en mis otras historias:D


End file.
